Smidge
Smidge 'is a supporting character from the film [[Trolls|''Trolls]]. Appearance Smidge is a Troll that appears to be very small compared to the average height of a Troll. Her skin color is bright yellow and the color of her nose is pink. Smidge's eyes are seen to be a shade of blue. Her hair, like most Trolls, stick up however Smidge's bright teal hair seems to be quite a bit longer than most Trolls. In her hair she wears a giant, pink bow which seems to be made from a felt material. Smidge also wears a bright pink dress with a small, light sky blue pom-pom on it. Despite being small and small, she has a deep male vocal. Personality Smidge's character was mostly not fleshed out in the Trolls movie and most things about her therefore come from Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. The movie however gives her the catch phrase "Oh my Guh!" which she says a lot. Smidge is a tough Troll often resorting to the most violent methods first as exampled by the The Giver. She actually prefers to be adorable at times as evidence by her Holiday suggestion in Blank Day "Be Adorable Day", although struggles not to be aggressive as shown in Crushin' It. Relationships Princess Poppy Smidge and Princess Poppy are close friends. Princess Poppy is very sad and worried when Chef takes Smidge and her other friends away but Princess Poppy stays hopeful as well. Milton Moss In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, she has a crush on the Troll Milton Moss, the gentlest Troll in Troll village. The first time this is revealed is Crushin' It. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. It is mentioned in some media that Smidge has the strongest hair among the Pop Trolls. '''Physical Strength Smidge is best known for being one of the Strongest among Trolls alive and is the physically strongest member of the Pop trolls. She is the only one capable of squeezing Stoutberry into juice as seen in Unhealthy Competition. She notes her tendency to go from physical strength in Smidgician is a result of her parents as they were "the physical strength type". Music Despite being female, Smidge has a gruff-like bass or baritone vocal with masculine traits, resulting in a more deeper sounding vocal then all other female Trolls. History Smidge was seen joining in with Poppy in the introduction, wherein Poppy's confidence in her gave her strength and she grew her hair to lift up a pair of dumbbells. She later attends Poppy's party with the entirety of Troll Village, save Branch. Despite earlier warnings from Branch, Poppy choose to ignore them and threw the biggest, the loudest and craziest party ever. The result was Smidge, along with the rest of Poppy's friends were captured by Chef who found the village thanks to the party. She was taken to Bergen Castle where she was thrown in a cage with the others, at pre-Trollstice preparations, the group witnesses Creek being eaten. When the group is left with Bridget, they are rescued by Poppy and Branch. Bridget discovers their attempt to escape. Under the panic Poppy stops the commotion. An agreement to help Bridget get a date with King Gristle Jr. was made in exchange for rescuing Creek, who Poppy refused to believe had been eaten. When Poppy cannot get Branch to sing, Branch explains why he refuses to sing, leading Cooper to comment "I had a uncle that broke his neck tap dancing once". The group proceeds with the plan with Branch tagging along but not singing, Cooper helps the others create a wig for Bridget to hide who she was and make her stand out. The date goes successfully and the King reveals he is saving Creek for consumption later. With news their friend is alive the group attempts to rescue him. In a turn of events, the group is re-captured this time both Branch and Poppy also being victims. Creek reveals he is selling the entire Troll Village out to save himself. The entirety of Troll village is thrown into a pot, to be served for Trollstice. During this time, Poppy goes grey, Cooper like the other trolls becomes sad as well and also turns in grey color. Branch starts to sing, which brings back the colors in Poppy and also himself for the first time in over 20 years. The trolls are released by Bridget as a thanks for helping her get a date with the King. Though the village is lead to safety, Poppy is unable to abandon Bridget to the other Bergens, and The Snack Pack goes back to save her by showing the King she was his date. Gristle realizes that he is happy and Bridget is the cause. The Trolls celebrate. Songs Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Party On Note: List incomplete Character Concept Smidge was made to be a cameo for Walt Dohrn, along with Cloud Guy. Smidge is one of the characters who didn't undergo much of a concept development. Her biggest concept is more to do with color then design. Merchandise Official Website thumb|right|Facebooks "Troll of the Month" spotlight on Smidge[https://www.facebook.com/TrollsUK/photos/a.539978159515155/1119504588229173/?type=3 Facebook link] Smidge is a teeny-tiny Troll with a shockingly deep baritone voice. Her hobbies include: weightlifting, listening to heavy metal, and crocheting. * Although she has a little body she has a loud, deep voice. * She's incredibly disciplined when it comes to fitness and nutrition. * Smidge likes to fit in a quick workout during any dance number. * She jumps rope with her own long hair. Trivia *"Smidge" means "small amount". **All of Smidge's ancestors that were named refer to small sizes. **Smidge has the most known ancestors, while DJ Suki has the most known living relatives. References Gallery Page Poll Do you like Smidge? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Smyk Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:The Snack Pack Category:ASK POPPY Characters